


Color Me Blue

by yeahyouresocool



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Colors, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Keith is in love, M/M, Run-On Sentences, Season 2 spoilers, done intentionally, lol, mostly fluff tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahyouresocool/pseuds/yeahyouresocool
Summary: Blue means Lance, and Lance is blue, and Keith wonders when the color began to take on a new connotation for him, when it ceased to mean sadness and began to mean something greater, something like love and respect and kindness. When it began to mean holding hands and words washing away Keith’s anger like a tidal wave. When it began to mean terrible pick-up lines and laughing until his sides hurt, laughing until tears were falling from the corners of his eyes, and damn, he doesn’t know how he ever lived before this, before this feeling took over him, and he doesn’t want to be alone anymore, not now, not ever.orKeith can relate parts of their relationship to color.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I thought of and couldn't get out of my head :)
> 
> Title comes from the song "Blue" by Troye Sivan.
> 
> I hope you like this!

Keith can relate parts of their relationship to color.

Red used to mean something to Keith, used to mean anger and fire and loss. It used to mean bloodshed and a racing pulse and the short temper that would always be his downfall. Red was a reminder of all the things he hated most, of his own shortcomings and mistakes, and he used to feel his heart beat quicken as his head filled with crimson visions, memories of times long gone.

But it isn’t like that anymore.

Now, red is the color that Lance’s cheeks turn when Keith takes his hand and clasps their fingers together like he’s afraid to let go, like he’s afraid that Lance might drift away and never come back. Red is the blood coursing through his veins when he sees Lance walk into a room, the quickening of his pulse brought on just by Lance’s presence, and _fuck,_ Keith knows he’s a goner. Red is the beating of Lance’s heart under Keith’s ear as they lay pressed against each other in the early hours of the morning, half awake and half asleep, dozing and dreaming of everything and nothing at all.

Orange is different.

Orange is fire, _Keith’s_ fire. He knows he needs to control it, knows it’s only a matter of time before it flares up, before he lets it burn too brightly. He knows that if he isn’t careful, if he lets the flame flicker too high, it will catch onto Lance, onto Lance’s feelings for him, and everything Keith has longed for, all the progress he and Lance have made with each other, will burn down. It scares Keith, scares him so fucking much. One spark, one flare, one uncontrolled explosion, and they’re done. Done. It’s something that worries Keith, something that keeps him up some nights, wishing for the ability to change this part of himself. His temper has, at times, put him in hot water, but he’s never cared this much about it before. Anger burns, but when all is said and done, Keith doesn’t want to be left standing in the ashes.

Yellow isn't the same.

Yellow is warm. Yellow is the light of humor in Lance’s eyes, the hint of a joke waiting to be told on his lips, the happiness reflected in his features that shows a joy just for being _alive_. Yellow is the feeling Keith gets in his chest when Lance smiles, a soft, soft feeling, and there’s that light again, shining and shining and shining. Keith decides that when they’re done with this whole thing, this whole saving the universe and Voltron thing and they go back to Earth, he’s going to go with Lance to the beach, because he knows that Lance misses it most, misses the sunlight and the sand and the warm summer breeze blowing his hair away from his face. And Keith knows that if they go, _when_ they go, he will witness that warm smile and that shining light in Lance’s eyes even more than usual. That’s what he wants, he decides, is to escape the chill of space and bask in the warm yellow glow of Lance’s happiness, and he’ll do what he can to get it.

Green is earth, it’s always been Earth, that place where Keith has never belonged. It’s obvious now, why he’s always felt that way, but Lance misses it dearly. He’ll listen to Lance talk about it, wish for it, want for it, but Keith will never understand it. He gets why Lance would miss his family- Lance has a lot of relatives and Keith can never keep all their names straight from the stories Lance tells him- but there are some things that Keith just doesn’t get. He’ll listen to Lance go on and on about the things he misses, like the trees and the grass, leaves blowing in the wind and rain and dew on the petals of flowers in the morning. Keith will tell him that there are lots of other planets that have those things, lots of planets that have grass and leaves and trees, but Lance will always insist that it’s not the _same._ He says that Earth has a certain _smell_ to it, that nothing really matches it. And Keith doesn’t get this, doesn’t understand how Earth is so different from some of the other places they’ve been to, but he doesn’t linger on it too long. He just lets Lance talk, listens until the words aren’t words anymore, and drifts off to quiet whispering and soft fingertips and the scent of grass after a storm lingering in his nose.

Purple means Galra, it will always mean Galra. How can it not? Keith doesn’t understand Lance’s reaction to the discovery of Keith’s heritage, will probably _never_ understand it, because it was _unreal._ Keith _wanted_ Lance to yell at him, _longed_ for Lance to walk away and never look back. At least that would make sense. He wanted Lance to hate him for it, to be furious with him, just so he could have a reason to launch his own anger right back. He needed someone to take his fury out on, and a reason to do so. But he couldn’t, couldn’t be upset with anybody over this half of him, this part that he was born with and would never go away. Looking back on it, he’s ashamed for it, ashamed of wanting to blow up at Lance over this thing he couldn’t change about himself. It wasn’t Lance’s fault. It wasn’t _anybody’s_ fault. And Keith guesses that Lance knows this, because all Lance did when he found out was grab Keith's hand like the discovery changed nothing, like it wasn’t _that_ big of a deal. And with time, maybe it won’t be. But right now, what’s probably best is that Lance keeps that grip on Keith's hand, like keeping a stopper in a vial, and holds on until Keith can find a new meaning for the color purple.

Black is contradictory. Black is the loneliness of space, the vastness of the unknown. But black is also hushed whispers in a dark room, breathing against one another and talking of secrets and fears and that dark loneliness, that shroud that swallows them up and threatens to never let them go. Black is emptiness, but it is also holding each other close and reassuring each other that everything will be okay, even though they can’t _possibly_ know that for certain. Black is shadow, but it is also late night conversations and being grateful that there are no lights on, just the darkness, so that maybe Lance won’t see how scared Keith is. Maybe Lance won’t see that look in his eyes that shows how unsure he is of himself, of his own abilities. And maybe, just maybe, he can hide behind the blackness and focus on Lance’s steady breathing and hold on for just a little longer.

And then, at the end of it all, there’s blue.

Blue is important. Blue _means_ something, because Lance is blue. Lance is calming, soothing, the water to put out Keith’s fire. Blue is the color of Lance’s armor and the gentle hand on the small of Keith’s back and calming words whispered in Keith’s ear, Lance’s lips so close that Keith shivers at the action. Blue is for dreams, all the things that him and Lance have yet to experience together, all that has been said and gone unsaid. Blue is the color of the t-shirt that Keith has _borrowed,_ blue is the way soft lyrics poor out of Lance’s mouth when it’s his turn to do the dishes. Blue is waking up to soft humming and the end of Lance’s index finger tracing the features of Keith’s face. Because blue is Lance, and blue is all of the things that make Lance up, from his insecurities to his humor to his quiet, caring voice. Because blue is soft, like the glances that Lance throws at Keith from across the room, like the way Lance’s voice gets when he talks to his lion, like the way Lance laughs when they get back from a mission and finds out that they’re all okay, that they’ve all made it another day. Because blue is caring, blue is kind, blue is quiet and insecure and soft, blue is everything that Lance is. Blue means Lance, and Lance is blue, and Keith wonders when the color began to take on a new connotation for him, when it ceased to mean sadness and dreariness and began to mean something greater, something like love and respect and kindness. When it began to mean holding hands and words washing away Keith’s anger like a tidal wave. When it began to mean terrible pick-up lines and laughing until his sides hurt, laughing until tears were falling from the corners of his eyes, and _damn,_ he doesn’t know how he ever lived before this, before this feeling took over him and he doesn’t want to be alone anymore, not now, not ever. Because blue means Lance, and Lance is blue.

And Keith decides that blue is his favorite color.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a version like this except from Lance's POV. Just a thought. Maybe if anyone wants it...
> 
> Catch me on tumblr: yeahyouresocool.tumblr.com


End file.
